powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
ValveMax Megazord
The Valvemax Megazord is combined with the Orca, Wolf, and Croc Zord Attack Vehicles of Ranger Operators Series Green and Black. This is the primary Megazord of the green and black rangers in the series. This is one of the two Megazords that were not deleted by Venjix. Zord Attack Vehicles Tail Spinner The Tail Spinner is Ranger Operator Series Green's primary Zord Attack Vehicle which is a hybrid of a motorcycle and an orca. By placing the Orca Engine Cell Chip into the Zord, the Zord powers up and is ready to be piloted. It forms the left arm of High Octane Megazord, ValveMax Megazord, Zenith Megazord and SkyRev Megazord. Its tail forms a blade, and its body can spin to attack enemies. Its engine is the Ravoli 380. Tail Spinner forms the left arm of High Octane Megazord, ValveMax Megazord, Zenith Megazord and SkyRev Megazord, and later forms in the stored inside those two pieces of first Paleozord in RPM Ultrazord. RPM Green Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit RPM = Tail Spinner Cockpit 01.jpg|Cockpit (American Footage) Wolf Cruiser The Wolf Cruiser is Ranger Operator Series Black's primary Zord Attack Vehicle which is a hybrid of a police car and a wolf. It forms the right arm of High Octane Megazord, ValveMax Megazord, Zenith Megazord and SkyRev Megazord. It has the 105 cm Mk.III gun at the nose. Its engine is the R3M4. Wolf Cruiser forms the right arm of High Octane Megazord, ValveMax Megazord, Zenith Megazord and SkyRev Megazord, and later forms in the stored inside those two pieces of first Paleozord in RPM Ultrazord. RPM Black Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit RPM = Wolf Cruiser Cockpit 01.jpg|Cockpit (American Footage) Croc Carrier The Remote Croc Carrier Zord, also simply called Croc Carrier or Crocodile Carrier, is Ranger Operator Series Green and Black's secondary shared remote Zord Attack Vehicle which is a hybrid of a crocodile and a trailer. It can carry two Zord Attack Vehicles on its back. It is the first unmanned/remote Zord and utilized the Remote Flux Overthruster Core Reactor. When it was first created, it had the Brown B-8 engine, the one that the Lion Hauler has. It was later upgraded into the HY-2 engine, which had much more horsepower. It forms the main body, legs and head of ValveMax Megazord. It forms the feet and helmet of Zenith Megazord. The Zord is divided in half in storage. Each of the Rangers have an Engine Cell for their halves of the Zord. Rpm-croc-enginecells.jpg|Two Engine Cells numbered six power the Zord carrier Rpm-croc-summon.jpg|Rangers Green and Black manifest the Croc Carrier components Rpm-croc-activate.jpg|Rangers Green and Black activate the Croc Carrier Rpm-croc-reactor.jpg|The Remote Flux Overthruster Core Reactor powers the Croc Carrier Rpm-07-rr-640.avi_001171252.jpg|Components of the Croc Carrier. The detachable mufflers form the helmet of Valvemax Megazord Zenith Megazord The Zenith Megazord is the combination of High Octane Megazord and ValveMax Megazord or the first six Zord Attack Vehicles, created when the Ranger Operators modify the Valvemax components for a new 6-piece formation. Its technique is a special kick and its finishing attack is the firing all its weapons in the energy form of its components at the enemy. Goongp10.jpg|Cockpit Other Combinations ValveMax Megazord with Falcon Zord *The ValveMax Megazord once used the Falcon Zord in place of the Tail Spinner. Naming This Megazord has also been referred to as the Velocimax Megazord in the toyline. Notes *Unlike their sentai counterparts, the Engines, the Zord Attack Vehicles are not sentient. *Unlike Croc Carrier's sentai counterpart, Carrigator's Cast is not divided into two while Croc Carrier's "Cast" is divided into two. *Once in Zenith Megazords mode, it can combine with Mach Megazord to form SkyRev Megazord, which in turn can combine with PaleoMax Megazord to form RPM Ultrazord. *The ValveMax Megazord might be a call-back to the Predazord from Power Rangers Wild Force, since both Megazords are comprised of Zords that resemble a crocodile, wolf and shark with the latter two forming the limbs. *The Tail spinner is the second motorcycle-based Zord( The second being the SPD Omegamax Cycle.) Toys *Bandai America released their own version as the deluxe version, differing in many ways from the Bandai Japan release. *A Micro Zords version was also released, which included a bonus zord. *A Retrofire Megazords was also released, aside from all the other RPM Megazords in the new stylized motif. RPM is the only series with more than one Megazord, and a complete set at that. See Also Category:Zords (RPM) Category:Three-Piece Megazords